


Lugares Encantados

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela vai ao jardim de Aegon uma última vez no dia de embarcar rumo ao norte





	Lugares Encantados

Ela vai ao jardim de Aegon uma última vez no dia de embarcar rumo ao norte, rumo ao pedido da patrulha. Era um tanto estranho, ela havia passado sua vida inteira na Pedra do Dragão, mas ela quase não costumava ir ao jardim até alguns meses antes. Até Edric chegar. Nesses meses ela passou mais tempo no jardim com ele do que em toda a sua vida prévia.

Após suas lições eles iam até o jardim algumas vezes com Devan, outras vezes não, e frequentemente ficavam brincando até o anoitecer. E havia algo diferente no jardim nessa época. Ela sempre teve uma imaginação fértil, mas nunca antes ela tinha sentido tão vividamente seus faz-de-conta. Nas torres ela via castelos e torres em que eles roubavam o tesouro de dragões, na fonte d’água ela via um longo mar em que eles eram piratas, uma única flor se tornava um grande buquê que ele como uma cavaleiro da guarda real entregava para ela sua rainha após defender sua honra em combate.

Sor Davos veio até ela no dia em que Edric foi embora e disse que a maior preocupação do garoto antes de partir era não ter podido se despedir dela. Ela chorou muito naquele dia, tanto que sua mãe veio repreendê-la dizendo que ela estava sendo uma menina tola onde já se viu uma princesa chorando dessa maneira por um bastardo qualquer, essas palavras não fizeram nada para diminuir seu choro. No dia que seguiu ela começou a escrever cartas para ele, mas como não havia nenhum lugar para mandá-las ela as guardava em uma caixa dentro de seu armário. Ela carregava a caixa agora consigo.

Ela foi até atrás de uma árvore que antes havia sido um dos lugares favoritos deles, era onde entre brincadeiras Edric deitava com a cabeça no colo dela enquanto ela lia para ele histórias fazendo vozes engraçadas para os personagens que nunca falhavam em fazer ele rir.

Ela deixa elas lá caso ele retorne para aquele lugar, nas cartas ela diz o quanto ela se preocupa com ele, e o quanto ela sente a sua falta. E ela conta coisas que ela nunca contou quando ele estava ao seu lado, que em seus poucos meses de convivência ele apenas com a sua companhia, seu sorriso e sua amizade a fez mais feliz do que ela achava possível um ser humano ser antes, especialmente não um como ela, e até os últimos dias ela seria grata por ele por isso, ele foi uma inesperada primavera enquanto inverno estava vindo.

Ela deixa a caixa com as cartas no chão e dá uma última olhada no lugar antes de ir embora. O jardim ainda era inegavelmente belo, mas as árvores eram apenas árvores. A fonte d’água era apenas uma fonte d’água. As flores apenas flores.

Ela sabe agora que os jardins só pareciam encantados antes porque ele estava lá.


End file.
